The talk
by Ms.Demeanour
Summary: A little story where Snape sees something in Harry's mind during occlumency and Remus and Sirius decides that they need to have the "talk" with Harry...and Hogwart's is having a Valentine Ball...Complete!
1. 1

**Oki, I don't really think that I need to tell you that I do not own any of the characters...wish I did...but they are all Ms. Rowling's. **

**This is just some silly little story about a little "talk" harry had with Sirius and Remus....it might be slashy later if I decide to continue with this drabble. Enjoy :)**

"Now what was that?!" He spat at me.

It was the last day before the Christmas holiday. Tomorrow I would be off to London to spend Christmas at Grimmauld Place 13. Hermione and all the Weasleys would come to. I was in the dungeon having my weekly occlumency lesson with Snape. The last one before Christmas. He repeated his question. I had no idea what he could possibly have seen.

"What...Sir?"

"The vision of you and Mr. Draco... you weren't exactly swapping chocolate frog cards..."

It took me about two seconds to figure out what he was talking about. I had dreamt of Malfoy but it was so long ago I had almost forgotten that dream. I believe it was something about Malfoy pressing me up against a wall snogging me senseless. Snape gave me a look of utter contempt. As he so often reminds me, he doesn't like me a bit. I guess this didn't make things any better.

"But Professor... that was just a dream."

"Just get out of my sight Potter. And remember...I will know if you haven't practiced over the holiday."

My heart sunk like a stone when I left his office. I would become the laughingstock of the Slytherin house. Bugger!

When I came back to the tower I didn't tell Ron or Hermione. It was just a silly dream. It doesn't mean anything. Ron gave me a pat on the back. "Cheer up mate. No extra lessons with Snape for a couple of weeks!" Hermione sighed, "That doesn't mean that he won't practice. Right Harry?"

"Of course I will practice. It's much easier alone than when you have Snape poking around in your brain!" Ron agreed with me and we discussed the subject for awhile before we made us ready for bed. I had a hard time sleeping. I was so excited about this. This is going to be my best Christmas ever!

It was snowing when we boarded the train. Great, there will be lots of snow for Christmas. Piggy was excited and flew around our heads the entire trip. Ron was complaining about how stupid his owl is. But I know how much he loves Piggy. He just wont admit it. Ron's father was there to pick us up at King's Cross. We were going to take the Knightbus. I can hardly say that I like to travel this way. Ernie is the worst driver ever! Neither Ron nor Hermione had traveled with it before so they actually looked forward to it. After the ride they both changed their minds. They agreed that they would never ever travel with it again. "I'm never going on that thing again!" "My God. I think I'll have to puke!"

Sirius opened the door and welcomed us. It was great to finally be here. I ran up to my godfather and hugged him. Then Mrs. Weasley came and almost smothered me with one of her hugs. "Oh Harry. It's so nice to have you here. How you have grown!" She released me and beamed at me. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

We had just about packed up everything when she called us down to eat. Remus arrived when we were halfway down the stairs. He looked a tad skinny. A bit more than usual. But still he seemed to be as happy as he always is.  
"Professor Lupin! We have missed you so much!"

"Hermione, you don't have to call me Professor anymore. It has been a long time since I was."

Hermione blushed a little. I have suspected for a time that she has a crush on him. Or at last has had. After the dinner we stayed at the table. And as the hour grew late everybody excused themselves from the table. Everyone except Remus, Sirius and I. Remus gave Sirius a look and then Sirius said, "Harry...It's about time that I fulfilled one of my duties as a godfather. It's about time that we had 'the talk'."

Oh my God. How utterly embarrassing! I know all that I need to know. Ok, not everything. But I get the main idea. I wonder why they thought now was a good time to have this conversation. Sirius cleared his troath. "When a man really really loves a woman...it can be very nice and cozy to hold hands and stuff like that...but you may want to go further than that if you really really love each other."

Merlin this is embarrassing!

"Sirius...I hate to interrupt you but I think that Harry knows about the part with the birds and the bees. Am I right Harry?"

"Yes! Thank you Remus. Now do we really need to have this conversation then?"

They looked at each other. Sirius gave me the most serious look. "There are other...um...kinds of love I thought that we could talk on Remus, help me out!"

"Harry yesterday I talked with Professor Snape. He told me about some dream of yours he had stumbled upon during your last occlumency session."

FUCK! I almost sunk through the chair. You could have fried an egg on my forehead if you'd wanted to. In my wildest dreams I couldn't have imagined him telling Professor Lupin!

"We wanted to talk to you about this..."

I rolled my eyes. "And what could the two of you possibly know about stuff like that?"

An awkward moment of silence. Sirius turned slightly in his chair. "We might just know more about this than you think Harry. When we were young we experimented ...a-lot...with each other. Not with Peter...but your father, Remus and I. Both Remus and I have had girlfriends but we have also had boyfriends. So you could say that we swing both ways..."

"So you're saying that you two...?"

Remus nodded. "Yes...Sirius is the one person who's always been there for me. It was kind of natural that it became us. "

"But I'm not involved with Draco like that. I don't even know if he bloody swings that way. Besides...he's a Slytherin."

"I think that it's quite obvious how Malfoy swings...of what you have told me I believe he is open-minded to this kind of stuff. And that he is a Slytherin is a poor excuse...you can ask Remus about that. Although I can't see what he ever saw in Snape."

I nearly fell of the chair. It was hard trying to picture them together. "You and Snape?!"

"Well yes...he was kind of nice back then once you got to know him. And he can be nice today too when he tries. Before you ask...No...we never got into serious business. I realized that we would work better as friends so I broke up with him. There were no hard feelings. He agreed with me. No one would accept the two of us a couple. My suggestion Harry is that you follow your heart. If you want Malfoy I think that you should give it a go. That's the best advice I can give you."

Sirius agreed with him, "That's the best advice I can give you too. If you're in love with someone you must take chances. I can guarantee you that it's worth it."

This turned out to be a really great conversation. One of the best I had ever had with the both of them. I hugged them both before I went to bed. Now I had something else to look forward to. After the Christmas holiday I would take my chances on Malfoy! Nothing can stop me now! Watch out Draco! Here I come!

**Well, tell me now...don't be shy, did you like it? Hate it? Or anything else you can come up with, just let me now...I would be very happy then :D**


	2. 2

**Characters not mine (If you've forgotten)**

Back at Hogwart's I wasn't quite as confident with myself as I had been when I talked with Sirius and Remus. I have no fucking clue how I'm gonna pull this off. My goal was still to get Draco but I will need some help. Ron is no good asking. I know how he feels about Hermione but he would never dare to take it further than friendship. Who am I to ask? Hermione of course! I wouldn't tell her whom I was going to flirt with just that I desperately needed her help.

"So you want my help to flirt with some girl?"

"Yes!" Not a girl but I guess it works the same.

"And you think I'm some kind of expert?"

"I guess I could ask Ron..."

Those were the magic words. The words Ron and romance don't fit together. All of a sudden she decided to help me.

"First things first. Who is it?"

No one really...just the prettiest boy in school and he happens to be someone we all (except the Slytherins) hate.

"Harry?" She snapped her fingers and brought me back from my dream world.

"I'm sorry Mione...I can't tell you that..."

"Oh I see...we're being secretive... I guess I can only give you some common advice then. Like..."

"**1**. Get to know her." Gee that's so easy when he's always surrounded by morons like Crabbe and Goyle.

"**2**. Find out if you have interests in common." We have Quidditch but if I suggested anything that's on my mind he would knock me off my broom and curse me to the next millennia.

"**3**. Invite her to Hogsmeade or something." Yes that's a great idea. I could walk up to him during breakfast and tell him I would be honored if he would be a sweetie and accompany me to Hogsmeade for the day. I think not!

"This is the best advice I can come up with Harry." She smiled at me. "If you would just tell me who it is...it would be so much easier..."

"Sorry Mione can't tell you...but you will see soon who it is..."

"Anyone but Pansy Parkinsson." Yuck I can't even imagine someone wanting to be with her.

"You can rest assure...It's NOT Pansy" I said and laughed at her.

"Great! Because then I would have thought that you have lost your mind. See you in Transformations."

Sometime I believe in faith. Snape did me a great favor our next Potions class. Of course he didn't now that he had just did me a huge favor. But he had. Normally I never work with Slytherins we don't even sit near them. Today Snape was a little meaner and grumpier than he usually is. He separated Ron Hermione and me. Hermione got to work with Pansy and Ron got to work with Neville. Snape couldn't know how happy I was when he told me to go and work with Malfoy. I had worked with him once before and that was in our third year when he had insulted Buckbeak and gotten his armed scratched up.

I sat down next to him. Not to close. But as close as I dared. He mumbled something about Snape being a bloody git. I had worked up my confidence and the words slipped out of me.

"Yeah and he must be having a bad day today..." He turned and looked at me. Shit! We never talk to each other unless it is to insult or cast a spell. But he wasn't acting like the normal Malfoy today. I nearly dropped the bottle I was holding in my hand when he answered me.

"Yeah, like he isn't always having a bad day."

Inspired by this I kept talking to him during the whole class. What surprised me the most was that he talked back to me. It's like we both forgot for a moment who we are. We talked about Quidditch and he was very interested in my Firebolt.

"So how is it when you take sharp turns? The Nimbus shakes a bit if you turn 1800."

"It's a dream. It's way better than the Nimbus."

"I wish I had a Firebolt...perhaps Slytherin would win then..."

"You can try it sometime if you would really like to." He went silent on me. I think I crossed the line there with how friendly we can be towards each other. He tilted his head and gave me a curious look.

"So you would really let me try it?"

"Of course I would...I promise."

The class ended in the middle of our conversation. When we walked out of the classroom he lowered his voice so that only I would hear.

"You're not all that bad when you're not with your friends Potter."

"You're not as bad either." After I had said that he give me a little smile. It was a very little one but a smile it was.

With that we went our separate ways. On the way to the Gryffindor tower Ron let me know that he felt sorry for me having to work with Malfoy. I don't like to lie so I didn't say I word. I let him do all the talking. Nodding here and there so he wouldn't think I wasn't listening. That smile he gave me...he's not acting like he usually does. Have I really misjudged Draco?

I feel asleep easily that night and dreamt sweet dreams about me showing Malfoy my Firebolt. In the dream it wasn't hard at all to have two people riding the same broomstick. In reality I doubt it would be that easy. But in dreams anything is possible you know.

The next time we had Potions he sat alone. When we got eye contact he winked at me to come and sit down with him. But Pansy beat me to it. I'm gonna kill her! This is just me being irrational. Of course I can't kill her during class with Snape watching. Than he would have a nice opportunity feed me with poison as he once threatened that he would.

February 14th was closing up on us. Dumbledore informed us one morning that we were going to have a Valentine's ball. And it was a costume-party too. It meant that we all could dress up and you could snog whomever you want to! I bet Ron would try his lucks with Hermione.

She thought this was the perfect time to bring up our old conversation.

"Now come on Harry, tell me. Are you going to make a move on your special someone at the ball?

"What special someone?" Ron asked me with his mouth full of potatoes.

"My my my are we curios or what? I will tell you after the ball. Don't give me that look!" I steered them off the subject. "Have you got any idea what you're going to wear?"

"Hmm no clue mate, maybe I'll go as a dog?"

"Great idea...I have no clue either what I'm going to be. Robin Hood perhaps?"

When we asked Hermione she said she wouldn't tell. Then we would laugh at her. We promised we wouldn't so she told us that she maybe would tell us later.

I cast an eye over at the Slytherin table once and a while during our whole conversation. Trying to find out what Malfoy would think of the ball. I wonder what he's going to wear?

The ball is two weeks from now so I have lots of time to decide what I will go as. This was one of the best things that had ever happened this year. I thought about it a-lot when I was awake and also when I was sleeping. The same night Dumbledore had told us I had some weird dream with Malfoy dressed up as a Princess. It ended with me picking him up on my broomstick and we flew towards the sunset. I wonder where such cheesy dreams come from. I can't blame the TV and all the cheesy soap operas since I'm not allowed to watch TV when I'm with the Dursley's. I can't wait until the ball. It will be brilliant!

**reviews are as always much appreciated :)**


	3. 3

The ball was closing up. Today was February the 13th. I had to come up with something to wear. Ron had made up his mind, he was going as a dog, and Hermione wouldn't tell us. We would have to see for ourselves tomorrow. I had a slight feeling I would make a fool out of myself if I asked Draco to dance. That was until Hermione told me the whole point of a masquerade-ball is that you don't know who you're dancing with. Geeh, that made things a bit easier.

I kept thinking about how he had acted when we were alone in Potions. It was so not him. Usually he's just being smug and conceding but he had been the contrary. Well…that was in Potions. In the hallways and in the Great Hall he ignored me as usual. The only thing different was that he didn't insult me in public so often. Furthermore it was not easy to get a chance to talk with him in Potions either. Snape had his eyes on me. Before fifth year I was sometimes scared that he could read my mind…now I know that he can and that's not a very comforting thought.

I found myself daydreaming about how tomorrow night was going to be. I even fell asleep in Binns's class, not that he ever would notice. Half the day had gone and I had not yet come up with a costume. I was beginning to feel some serious panic. After dinner Ron came and invited me to play chess.

"Nice going Harry, falling asleep in class" he said and crushed my bishop with his queen. I suck at chess, we both know it, but he gets so happy when he wins so I don't mind losing all the time.

"Not that I blame you…" he continued. "So what do you think Hermione will wear, since she won't tell us?"

"No clue…I wonder why she thinks we'll laugh at her?"

"Yeah…Hey! By the way…what will you wear? You never told me when I asked you earlier."

"I, I don't know…but well…I'll come up with something"

He nodded his head. "It isn't easy…you're going to dance with Cho then?"

Oh no. Not Cho. But I will dance with your archenemy, do you mind? "Uhm, no…"

He settled with my answer. That's one of the things I like about Ron. He never pushes you to do or say something you don't want to.

After losing for the fifth time I called it a night. I wasn't sleepy but I needed to ponder on the urgent issue of my non-existing-costume. I looked around the dorm trying to find something I can wear. I had little success. When I gave up and crawled into bed I tried to empty my head as Snape has told me a thousand times to do. But that was impossible. With Draco, my costume and a broom swirling about in my head.

The morning of the February 14th I woke up in terror. I began to breathe easier when I realized that it was a dream. I don't remember the exact details but it was about the ball. In the dream I had not managed to find something to wear so I went naked. And for some reason unknown Remus and Sirius was there too. I need to get some help with my dreams.

I calmed down. I had 13 more hours to decide. The ball wasn't going to start until 20.00. I had a-lot of time. By lunch I thought, hey I still got 8 more hours to come up with something good. By 19.00 I almost threw a fit. Not even Neville had been this late to decide. Think Harry think. Settle your mind and think! Then it hit me when I slumped down on the bed. I stroke my hand over the bed-sheets. It was very soft. And it was white. A great idea took its form in my mind. I ripped the sheets of the bed and wrapped them around my body. A toga. Why didn't I come up with this sooner? Now I was ready to go. Ron was waiting for me in the common room.

"Nice Harry, but what it is?"

I explained to him that the Romans used to wear clothing like this and that it is called a toga.

He smiled. "Hermione is not here. She must have went earlier so we wouldn't recognize her…shall we go then?"

I nodded and put on my Kato-mask. Oh what have I gotten myself into?

The Great Hall looked nothing like it usually does. The walls were covered with big ribbons and it was snowing in the ceiling. It was beautiful.

Ron left me, he was going to look for Hermione (not that he was going to dance with her). It didn't bother me. I scanned the room, searching for any of the Slytherins to see if they had arrived yet.

I sat down on a chair. I had made up my mind not to dance with anyone accept Draco, stubborn as I am. But then a tall boy came up to me. He was all dressed in black, 18th century style, and he was wearing a hat and mask that covered the face.

"Will you dance with me?" A muffled voice asked.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood…" I tried to escape from dancing with this person. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put a finger on which it belongs to.

He was persistent. "Come on! It will be fun, I promise."

He reached out his hand inviting me to come. "All right, but I will only dance one dance". I took his hand and followed him out on the dance-floor. We both were quiet during the whole part of the dance. When the music stopped he did not let go of me.

"Will you follow me outside for a walk? The one you're waiting for doesn't seem to be here…"

Oh my. Was it that obvious that I had been looking for Draco the entire time? I felt a bit sorry for ignoring him so I followed him outside. Besides he was right. Draco wasn't here tonight.

It was cold outside. I had nothing but my underwear beneath the sheet. Why didn't I think of putting on something more beneath? A little voice in my head said "because you had no plans on going outside at all". We walked away from the school down to the Quidditchfield. He became more and more talkative the further away we walked from the castle. He told me he got a bit nervous with all the people around and that he wanted to talk to me alone. We stopped. Now was the time to find out who this mystery guy was.

"You made a promise to me…remember?"

No I bloody don't remember, I don't even know who you are! "What?"

"My God Potter don't you recognize me?" he said and pulled of the hat and the mask revealing a blond hair and a face I know very well. I had not, even for a moment, pondered on the thought that this could possibly be Draco. How had he recognized me I asked him.

"It wasn't hard, I asked Ron what you were wearing…he told me since he didn't know that it was me. Now...you do remember your promise, about the Firebolt?"

Of course I remembered that. I had no intention on running up to the castle so I summoned it with Accio. It came to me with great speed as it had in the Triwizard-tournament.

He looked at the broom with an impressed look on his face, like a child examining what Santa gave him this year. He looked at me for approval. I said it was okay.

He mounted the broom and flew around the field a few times. He accelerated it to great speed and dove towards the ground. A Wronskis feint. He pulled up before it was to late and returned to were I was standing.

"Come on Harry, ride with me!"

This was not happening. This was some weird dream. I pinched my arm and it hurt. Obviously it was not a dream. Two people can not possible ride a broomstick I told him.

"Yes they can! If they really want to and I do."

I sighed and climbed up behind him putting my hands to rest on the side of his back.

"That won't do, I can't have you fall off" he said and put my hands on his belly. If you only knew what you're doing to me right now Draco. I was beginning to feel warm and it was definitely not because of the bed-sheets.

He took it easier this time since he had me tagging along behind him. It felt great. I had been wrong about two people riding a broom. It's not just possible, it's brilliant!

But then the moment came when we landed. What were we to do now? Had he just dragged me out here to ride my Firebolt?

"Harry, I know I have been avoiding you for a time now. But I have everyone's eyes on me and I'm shy. I really am. I was glad that day when we worked together. I can't see why we have been fighting for the last 5 years. We could have been friends…or more than friends…" he moved closer filling the space that had been between us. He reached up his hand and put it on my shoulder. Hesitantly he removed it and then put it there again. He loosened the knot I had made to hold up the sheet. It fell down to my feet.

"Oops"

"Yeah oops…you know…if you're cold there's room for two in my cloak…" Draco had a soft red color to his cheeks. Mine also shifted in shades of red. He was really making an effort here. How could I do anything but snuggle up next to him underneath the cloak? He smiled when I put my arms around him. I realized that I wasn't the only one that was inexperienced here so my confidence grew. I stroke my hand down his thigh tempting and teasing. Our lips met and it was wet but it felt good. So damn good. I played with my tongue against his teeth. His hand was inside my boxers. He looked at me to see if it was okay. It was okay; I let him know by pressing myself against his hand. I had had an erection for awhile know and it was hard trying not to come when he stroked it the first time. And then a second time. It was heaven. After a few more strokes I came. He looked me in the eyes the whole time, it was damn sexy. I returned him the favor. I unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the ground. I took my time, we had all the time in the world. The first few strokes felt a bit weird, to do it on somebody else. But I soon feel into a rhythm and he closed his eyes and let out a soft moan to let me know it was good. He came in my hand and then I knew this was what I've always wanted. Cho couldn't make me feel like this. Not half of it. Both exhausted we lay down on the ground. It was still chilly but who cares now. I never saw Hermione so I would have to ask Ron what she had worn since she was somewhat embarrassed to tell us. But that's tomorrow's issue. We lay there silent. No words were needed. Sooner or later we would have to return to the castle but not now. Being here, like this with Draco it was all too much for me. I laughed. I was happier than I had been for a long long time.

He chuckled and asked my why I was laughing. "Because I love you, that's why." He told me that he loved me to and put his head on my chest to rest. Draco was mine now, we both knew it. We would tell the whole world. Now I finally understand how Remus and Sirius feel about each other.

The end


End file.
